The New Girl
by Pandora16
Summary: Nyla Welsh's a rebellious girl with a strange past... let's just say that Hogwarts is her 6th school... Tata for now... don't wanna give the plot away... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! this is my first fic, so be nice ok?? Thanx...
1. The New Comer

Chapter 1  
  
"Holy Shit. this place is huge. how the hell am I supposed to find my way around?" Nyla Welsh was strolling down one of Hogwarts' hundreds of corridors, in a vain attempt to locate the headmaster's office, and while she muttered inaudible curses, she pondered what she was going to say once she found the goddam place, which didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. This was the sixth school in four years, and even though she stubbornly denied that her expulsions were her fault, she was well aware that most grownups would not agree with her. Nyla was a 17-year-old girl, with what her last headmaster called "a severe disregard for authority" and an attitude that would scare most parents. She didn't have to worry about scaring her parents though. She didn't know her father, and her mother was rarely present, because she was part of the Wizard Witness Protection Program. Three years earlier, during the last showdown with Voldemort, her mother had witnessed a Death-Eater meeting, and was now a key player in identifying members. Nyla had decided to transfer to Hogwarts after she was formally required to leave her last school in Ireland.  
  
"At least I wasn't expelled this time. I don't think they'd take me if I had another expulsion on my record.those Irish bastards just don't understand how unique I am."  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth, she felt something run into her, something big and something alive.  
  
"What the fuck? Are you goddam blind?"  
  
While Nyla was trying to get, she took a good look at the creature that had just collided with her. boy was she glad she had run into THAT!!! The guy was simply the sexiest person to ever set foot on this planet. He had sleek platinum blond hair, with foggy gray eyes and a badass smirk, and as she moved her eyes farther down, she took in the broad shoulders, muscular chest, and what looked like a perfect six-pack. Her visual journey was interrupted just as she was reaching what was, in her opinion, the best part of the male anatomy, by the creature complaints and curses.  
  
"I'm blind? You're the one talking to yourself. next time watch the fucking way instead of flattering you uniqueness and shit. Who the hell are you anyway? I've never seen you around." Draco Malfoy wouldn't normally ask something like that, because Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly care less about who walked around Hogwarts, but this stranger aroused his curiosity, along with something else. She was HOT. and her barely there outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Her black high-heel sandals, black leather mini-skirt, and black, tight fitting tank top revealing even more cleavage now that she'd bumped into him, along with her wine colored hair, ocean blue eyes and pinkish lips formed a package easy to look at. Malfoy gave her his trademark smirk when he realized that she had been doing basically the same thing he had. Coming back to reality, Nyla noticed the superior tone in his voice, and turning on her badass mode. "Who I'm is none of your goddam business, now move off. I'm too busy trying to find this Dumbledore guy to waste my time with you."  
  
"I can take you there if you want."  
  
What?? What the hell happened? As soon as the words left his mouth, Malfoy kicked himself in the balls. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he suddenly gone soft? Why was he being nice to her? "Too late to take it back now. and maybe I can get something out of this encounter after all"  
  
"Oh. ok. thanks I guess. I mean, it's the least you can do after nearly throwing me across the room"  
  
Nyla found herself secretly thanking whatever powers had made that Greek god literally fall into her lap. 


	2. Two of a Kind

Chapter 2  
  
Malfoy just decided to ignore the remark and started walking towards Dumbledore's office. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the stone gargoyle hiding the way into the headmaster's office. Malfoy stopped abruptly, causing Nyla to crash into his back.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for? Forget the way, blond boy?"  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'd watch my mouth around a Malfoy if I were you."  
  
"Or what? What could you possibly do to me? You might be the hot shot around here, but I couldn't care less what your fucking last name is. the only thing I wanna know is why you stopped.!"  
  
Cursing the time when he decided to lead her to Dumbledore's office, Malfoy shrugged and said simply.  
  
"We're here, you ungrateful bitch, but I don't know the freaking password."  
  
"BIG HELP you are. now I'm not lost in the middle of the hall anymore. I'm just standing in front of an ugly statue with no clue whatsoever of how to get in." Nyla said sarcastically, choosing to ignore the insult. Malfoy cursed under his breath.  
  
"Just try passwords. Dumbledore is not the brightest relic, so it must be something pretty simple.something like 'Lemmon drop' or some shit like that."  
  
And, with that, suddenly the gargoyle started spinning upwards, revealing a stairway, which supposedly led into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"See what I mean?? I haven't the slightest clue about who placed that dumbass as headmaster. even Goyle could think of something better than fucking lemon drop."  
  
Nyla chuckled, but quickly cursed herself . she wasn't about to soften around that conceited little playboy.  
  
"Good. now I can get the hell away from you."  
  
With that, Nyla started climbing up the stairs. but as she climbed the first two steps, she turned back and yelled after Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, blond boy!!! Thanks."  
  
Malfoy smirked before turning around thinking to himself "I must be fucking irresistible."  
  
"You're very welcome. just tell me your name."  
  
Nyla hesitated for a moment, but then yelled  
  
"Nyla Welsh. and by the way, I do know who Lucius Malfoy is!"  
  
Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Well, Nyla Welsh.. I guess I'll see you around. just do me a goddam favor. don't get sorted into Gryffindor.you're too sharp for that."  
  
Nyla didn't understand the remark, but Draco was gone before she had a chance to ask him what he meant. She simply shrugged, turned around, took a deep breath and started climbing up the stairs hoping that the "relic" turned out to be this nice little old man, who wouldn't give her a very hard time. 


	3. A New Beginning

This wasn't the first time Nyla had to visit a headmaster's office; damn this was probably the 12th time, or something like that, because apart from the first-day interviews with the headmasters of six different schools, she had also returned to the same office to receive her expulsion lecture. However, as callous as she thought she had become, she couldn't help but marvel at Dumbledore's office. there were so many weird silvery instruments in the tables, and so many pictures of past headmasters that she felt as though that was a museum instead of an office.  
  
"Wow. I can see now why sexy-boy called this dude a relic, but I kinda like this office. at least, by the looks of it the guy is too much of a nutcase to give me a hard time. at least I hope so."  
  
"I don't know if I would call myself a nutcase, but I certainly don't plan on giving you a hard time, Ms. Welsh."  
  
Nyla froze in her step as soon as she heard the kind, but determined voice behind her, and she just KNEW that she had said too much, as usual. Turning around she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the elderly man in front of her. *Bullshitting this guy is gonna be a piece of cake.* Boy, was she wrong??  
  
"So Ms. Welsh. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey thanks. I guess I don't need to introduce myself since you already know my name."  
  
Nyla had never felt so awkward in her entire life. The headmaster had a way of looking at her that made it seem as though he could read her soul, but strangely enough, he didn't seem pissed off about being called a nutcase.  
  
"No, you don't need to introduce yourself, nor do you need to tell me why you are here. I know all about your past, and I received an owl a while ago from your past headmaster warning me about your, how should I call it? Problem with authority."  
  
Nyla felt her throat go dry. *What did that bastard tell him? I mean, do they really expect people to follow those stupid rules, like 'boys are not allowed in the girls dormitory'??? Please. that guy just had it in for me. everybody broke the rules, but only I got in trouble. and they call that fair. YEAH RIGHT!!!* But, even with all that going through her mind, she wasn't able to voice it out. so she just nodded and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"But don't worry Ms. Welsh! I believe in giving everybody a second chance, so I just ignored that owl. I do, however, want to hear your side of the story. better yet. I want you to tell me about you.."  
  
"Well, you see. I don't even know where to start. I think I have the most bizarre life possible."  
  
"How about I tell you what I know about you then??"  
  
Even though she didn't really want to hear her life's story once again, she figured it would be better than actually having to explain it.. so she just nodded and motioned for him to go on.  
  
"Well, you were born in England, and if I'm not mistaken, your mother attended Hogwarts, correct?"  
  
Nyla just nodded.  
  
"You lived with here until you were about eleven, you even received a Hogwarts letter, but then your mother was involved in a conflict with one of the Death-Eaters, and you were counseled to move to another country. I believe you attended Durmstrang for the first two years, but an argument with Karkaroff got you your first expulsion."  
  
Nyla froze. so he knew about Karkaroff.  
  
"Professor, about that. I just want to make it clear that the conflict wasn't as bad as my record might indicate. he just was in a really bad mood and didn't really feel like wasting his time with me."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes shone behind his moon-shaped glasses and he smiled kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear. I'm just telling you what I know. I don't plan on holding any of it against you. I am well aware of how explosive Professor Karkaroff can be. but shall I go on?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
"Well, after Durmstrang, you moved to Belgium, and after just six months, for reasons that are not yet clear, you were requested to leave. France was your next stop, and even though you had an excellent record there, you were forced to switch schools again, this time for reasons beyond your control! Your mother fought valiantly against the rise of Voldemort, about three years ago, and her testimony is crucial if the Ministry hopes to arrest all the Death Eaters involved. so you had to leave again, this time by yourself, since your mother had been placed under the care of WWPP. After that, I don't believe your rebellious acts to be of much importance to us, so we are just going to skip those and get to the part where you transferred into Hogwarts, how is that??"  
  
Nyla smiled, liking the headmaster more and more with every passing minute.  
  
"That sounds perfect to me."  
  
"You are here now, and the first thing we need to know is where to place you. so sit on that stool over there if you please."  
  
Nyla didn't really understand the request, but she decided not to push her luck, and did as she was told. Dumbledore then brought out a ragged looking hat and placed it on her head. after a few seconds of deliberation, the hat suddenly shouted.  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Nyla suddenly remembered Malfoy's advice and started to ask the hat to place her somewhere else, but it was too late. Dumbledore had already taken the hat away.  
  
"So we got ourselves a new Gryffindor. well. you'll be placed under the care of Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. I'll be taking you there; so don't worry about getting lost. I'm well aware of how confusing this castle can be."  
  
"Oh. okay... thanks. just one thing. Which house does a boy named Draco Malfoy belong to?"  
  
"Oh so you've met our young Mr. Malfoy? He belongs to Slytherin house, he's a seventh year, like yourself. however, it is my experience that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't blend very well, so you might find it hard to get in contact with him now that you were sorted into another house."  
  
Nyla mumbled, barely audible.  
  
"Great.what is probably the hottest looking guy I've ever seen literally falls into my lap and a stupid house rivalry is gonna make it impossible for me to see him again. Ain't I lucky the one??"  
  
Dumbledore pretended not to hear it, and simply motioned for them to walk out of his office. Nyla allowed herself to be led, while thanking the heavens that this was last year. "At least I only have one more year of this crap and I'm done." 


	4. Meeting the Gang

Nyla had just walked out of Professor McGonagall's office, and was now standing in front of a painting of a fat lady, who had just asked her for a password!  
  
"Ahhhmmmm, hold on. I know I have this written down somewhere. Oh. here it is 'Fortis et Fidelis'. I swear I don't the see the big goddam deal about this Latin shit."  
  
The Fat Lady quickly frowned at her.  
  
"Watch your language little lady. a Gryffindor never speaks that way."  
  
"I didn't ask to be a Gryffindor. the senile hat placed me here, so just open the goddam door and let me in, please?"  
  
"As you wish. Welcome to Gryffindor, by the way"  
  
"Thanks, I guess"  
  
As soon as Nyla walked into the Gryffindor common room, she realized that Hogwarts was nothing like her past schools. the room was warm and cozy, and about a dozen Gryffindors were sitting by the fireplace, either chatting or playing chess. She attracted a lot of attention as she walked in, partly due to her unconventional outfit, and partly due to the fact that Hogwarts usually didn't accept transfer students. She ignored the stares and kept looking around for the dormitory. Professor McGonagall had described the path she would have to follow, but now that she was inside, it seemed a lot more complicated than she had made it sound. Realizing that would take her forever to find the place by herself, she decided to ask a girl reading a Potions book. The girl had long, curly brown hair and an absorbed look on her face, but other than that, she looked quite friendly. As she approached the girl, she noticed that there were two other boys sitting beside her, but they were both too busy playing wizard's chess to notice anything else. Nyla cleared her throat before speaking and the girl looked up from her book with a smile.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm new here and I'm looking for the girls dormitory."  
  
One of the guys, suddenly aware that there were people around him, lifted his head to look at the person who had just spoken. As he did, he allowed his eyes to trail down her figure, and wow. was he glad he looked up. kicking the other guy under the table; he motioned for him to look at the goddess in front of them. They were both still gaping at her, when they heard their friend speak.  
  
"Hey. welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger. and what's your name?"  
  
"Nyla, Nyla Welsh.Hey guys. you don't have to stare ok? I'm really here. I'm not an alien and last time I checked I only had one head, so knock it off already."  
  
Hermione giggled and looked at her two friends.  
  
"Well, the two subtle observers are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, my two best friends."  
  
They both got up to introduce themselves, and Nyla used the opportunity to take a good look at both of them. Harry was by far the most attractive, with jet-black hair and bright green eyes.not to mention a to-die-for body. Ronald wasn't bad either, with his flaming red hair, freckles and unusually long, but not bad-looking nose. he had pretty ok body too, although not nearly as impressive as Harry's.  
  
"Harry Potter huh? Heard a lot about you." Nyla said, matter-of-factly. in a way she was greatly surprised to meet "the boy who lived", but she wasn't about to let him see that. Nyla Welsh just didn't fret about meeting famous people. regardless of how good looking they were.  
  
Harry just smiled politely, *How many times have I heard this??? At least this one didn't squeak. unfortunately. this is one girl I wouldn't mind having as an admirer*..  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered that Nyla had asked her for directions to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"So, what year are you in? Sixth?"  
  
"I'm a seventh-year. just transferred here."  
  
"Yeah I know. Professor McGonagall told me you'd probably arrive today. she just didn't tell me when.or what your name was for that matter."  
  
"Hermione's a Prefect. book-worm."  
  
"Oh shut-up already Ron. I've been a Prefect for over a year, and you still find it interesting enough to waste your time with the same stupid joke. at least I do something useful with my time, instead of hanging around the school, staring at girls as though you had lived inside a cave for you entire life and had never seen one before ."  
  
"Ouch. that hurt." Nyla exclaimed, enjoying the argument.  
  
"Anyways. you're a seventh-year? Then we're going to share a dormitory. come on. I'll show you the way."  
  
"Bye guys. hope to see you around."  
  
As Nyla walked away, she caused the heads of several guys in the common room to turn, including Harry and Ron's. who turned to each other, thunderstruck, as soon as the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"Wow. what the hell was THAT?? I didn't know Hogwarts was accepting Greek goddesses. Not that I'm complaining of course."  
  
"Ron, I would keep my voice down if I were you. Hermione might hear you, and she is pissed off at you already, no point in making it worse."  
  
"So what if she does?? It's not like it is a lie. not to mention that she has no goddam reason to be pissed, I mean, if a girl as cute as that one in the Three Broomsticks was flirting with you, would you pretend NOT to see simply because your potential girlfriend is around?? No normal guy would, especially since I don't get it very often. unlike some people I know."  
  
"Big fucking deal. they flirt. but most of them are just not worth the effort you know? And the ones that are, don't flirt because they don't need to. guys are just drawn to them. like this Nyla girl. I don't think I ever got such an indifferent reaction. I mean, you know better than anyone that I don't think I deserve the credit people give me. damn I don't even like it. but I certainly wouldn't mind if Nyla had made fuss about meeting me. I would make my life a lot easier. but hey. we can't have everything. You, on the other hand, already have a girl who's crazy about you, so, since you're too much of a goddamn coward to actually go to talk to her, you should keep your mouth shut if you have any hopes about dating Hermione in a near future.And leave nymphs like Nyla to the unattached guys.Not that you would have a shot with her, but you know. some people like to suffer."  
  
"Fuck off Harry. Like you're a fucking Adonis. we're in the same shitty situation, only difference is that some girls are too blind to see how strikingly hot I am."  
  
Harry had to laugh. this was probably the thousandth time they had the same argument.  
  
"Yeah right. keep repeating that and you might convince yourself. In the meantime, just don't let Hermione catch you drooling over Nyla. you and I both know how jealous she gets, even though she refuses to admit it."  
  
"I'll try. but sometimes the lower Ron takes hold of the upper Ron, if you know what I mean."  
  
Harry chuckled. he knew perfectly well what Ron meant. he felt it sometimes too, and he had a feeling lower Harry would be even more in control now that Nyla was around. 


	5. Why the fuck do stairs move?

"This is just perfect. I'm late for my first class with this, what's his goddam name again?? Oh yeah. Severus Snape. how precious. sounds like a potential pain in the ass. but hey. I'll worry about that once I find my way around this place. Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said this place was confusing. especially with the moving staircases and shit. I mean, who had the brilliant idea of making staircases MOVE???"  
  
Nyla had been running around the castle for the past 15 minutes, and still hadn't been able to find the stairs leading to the dungeons.She cursed the time when she decided to go on her own, but then again, she had been warned by both Harry and Ron that Snape had it in for Gryffindor students, especially for those associated with Harry. and she didn't feel like getting in trouble for associating with the wrong crowd on the first day of class. she had been famous in her past schools for hanging with the "bad elements", with the bad guys, to be more precise.  
  
Three wrong corridors and five flights of steps later, Nyla finally found herself standing in front of Snape's dungeon. taking a moment to steady her breath, she desperately tried to think of an excuse convincing enough to get her out of detention.  
  
"I can't really say I got lost. I mean, a witch getting lost just doesn't sound very realistic. I'm probably the only witch stupid enough to NOT think of conjuring a map or some crap like that. So getting lost isn't gonna work. I can always say that I was talking to Professor McGonagall. no. he's probably not THAT thick. ok. let's see. I had really good excuses. what the hell happened to me??? Hey I know. I heard he's head of Slytherin house. I'll just tell him that I went to look for him to see if I could transfer to Slytherin. that's perfect. I'm a freaking genius. it's sounds believable enough and I'll also gain his friendship.that's it. so here I go."  
  
However, as soon as she opened the door she realized that the "I wanted to transfer to Slytherin" bullshit wouldn't be an option. unless, of course, she wanted to be murdered by every single Gryffindor in the class. she had never walked into a classroom that was SO quiet. I mean, she could hear her heart pounding. and she knew that whatever she said, EVERYONE would be able to hear it.  
  
"I'm so glad you could join us Ms. Welsh."  
  
Snape's sarcastic voice reverberated in the medieval-looking dungeon. Nyla, however, wasn't paying much attention to her potions' master. she was suddenly aware that there Slytherin students in the dungeon, and started scanning the room, looking for the owner of the sexiest smirk she had ever seen. however, she was abruptly brought back to reality by Snape's commanding voice..  
  
"Ms. Welsh, if you plan on surviving my class, I highly recommend you to answer me this instant."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." Nyla mentally kicked herself. *Why the hell did I have to forget his goddam name NOW??*  
  
"Your apologies mean nothing to me, Ms. Welsh. you'll soon discover, if your classmates didn't already warn you, that I'm not as stupid as the majority of the faculty in this school. I demand to know what kept you from arriving on time."  
  
"Well, you see. I didn't really know my way here. and the staircases moved. and there was this poltergeist. and different halls."  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me??? I'm rambling. I never ramble. ok Nyla. get your shit together. you've been through this before. I mean, yeah this guy looks like he might torture me if I lie to him, but he's just a teacher.and I know how to bullshit teachers. that's my God-given talent, for crying out loud*  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nyla looked straight into Snape's blazing eyes and started to explain herself.  
  
"Well, Professor, you see? I'm new here. I had no one to direct me to this class, and this castle is gigantic. and someone had the unfortunate idea of making the staircases move. I mean, I went up the same stairs about three times, and each time I was taken to a different place. so, I apologize for being late, but if you think about it's not really my fault."  
  
The entire class was in awe. because it was an unspoken rule that whenever Snape spoke, you should just shut up, nod and apologize. no one ever argued with him. and those who attempted only got points taken from their houses. but, to their surprise, especially Nyla's, a smile began to curl on Snape's lips.  
  
"You are probably the first wise Gryffindor in the entire history of this school. I might have to tell Dumbledore that the Sorting Hat made a terrible mistake. I always wondered who made those staircases move. you may have a seat Ms. Welsh. just don't push your luck by interrupting my class in the future."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
There wasn't one single Gryffindor in the entire classroom that was not in complete shock. Snape had been nice. that alone was completely unbelievable, but on top of that, he had been nice to a Gryffindor. On the other side of the room, however, all the Slytherin students were infuriated. all but one. at the far corner of the room, a smile played across Malfoy's lips.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Snape??" Pansy Parkinson asked in disbelief. "Why was he nice to that little bitch?? I mean, she's a Gryffindor. and look. she's talking to the chipmunk."  
  
"Maybe Snape also thinks she's hot.hehe"  
  
"Shut up Crabbe. what the fuck do you know about it??? The closest you ever got to a girl was when Millicent slapped you for stealing her bra. This Welsh is incredibly ugly... I mean, look at her hair for crying out loud. she probably didn't even brush it. and that outfit?? I'd close my robes if I were her. that tank top is just horrible. and she sooo does not have the body for it. She's repulsive. I almost feel sorry for her."  
  
"She's not." Malfoy's authoritative voice cause Pansy to shut up almost instantly. "If I was to be sorry for anybody, I'd be sorry for you Pansy. you're the only repulsive creature around here. and honestly, that tank top suits her like a glove. I do have to agree with you on one thing though."  
  
"What's that???"  
  
"She doesn't have the body for it."  
  
"See, even you agree with me. she just looks."  
  
"With that body she shouldn't be wearing clothes in the first place."  
  
Pansy simply didn't have an answer for that. she didn't know what pissed her off more. the fact that Draco was drooling over another girl, when she practically kissed the floor he walked on, or the fact that he was drooling over a Gryffindor..  
  
"What's up your ass??? Gone soft all of a sudden?? Pretty soon you're gonna be telling us to be nice to the Weasel and the Pothead."  
  
"Pansy, just shut the fuck up. don't go talking about shit you don't understand. I don't owe any explanations about my behavior, but just so you know, the main difference between this girl, and the Weasel is that I can get something out of her."  
  
"And what could you possibly get out of HER??"  
  
"Screams. and moans." 


End file.
